Lifes Little Changes
by Shunkai
Summary: Riku, Sora and Kairi are all graduating! Riku was never friendly with Sora or Kairi, but always wanted to get closer to themm. Now entering collage, Riku is given the chance when he and Sora become roommates. What trials await their new-founded friendship
1. Chapter 1

Title: Life's little changes.  
  
Summary: Riku, Sora, and Kairi are all graduating! Riku was never friends with Sora, or Kairi, but always wanted to get closer to him. Now entering collage, Riku is given the chance when he and Sora are roommates. Kairi is off to a separate collage, but still visits on the weekends. Will Riku get the chance to be with Sora? Or will his girlfriend, Kairi, get in the way?  
  
Pairings:  
  
SoraKairi (Just for now people!)  
  
Riku Sora ...later in chapters  
  
Hey People! This is a colab story written by myself, and of course Shukaku! I'll start us off, then Shukaku will do the next chapter, and back and forth just like that! Woosh! -  
  
Just because we're working on this story doesn't mean I'll stop working on my other fics.  
  
(Look out for my other stories; Special Replication, and Staying Together)  
  
Now with that said! Lets get the first chapter started!!  
  
----------  
  
Chapter 1: Graduation day  
  
----------  
  
We'll try and make it, we promise. Those words rang through his head as he slid into his might night blue, graduation, gown. He looked in the mirror. It was finally time, the day that he would graduate, along with all his fellow students. Stepping outside, the bright sun light bathed his pale skin, and reflected off his platinum hair, giving him an celestial look to him.  
  
"I guess I should be leaving now..." He locked the door behind him and stepped into the black car that he had just got, as a happy graduation present from his parents.  
  
----------  
  
"Sora! We're so proud of you!" A mother hugged her son tightly.  
  
"Honey, I think your choking him." A father joked.  
  
"Mom, you can let go now... I need to live to graduate you know..." The spiky haired teen gasped out, trying to pry off his mother's tight hold on him. "Moooooom!" He whined.  
  
"I'm sorry, its just that my little boy is all grown up!" She finally released him, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Mom, don't get all mushy on me." Sora said, running his fingers though his cinnamon locks. "Please." He quickly added.  
  
"Oh, alright, but remember to wave when you-"  
  
"I know mom, don't worry." He grinned.  
  
"We'll meet you there son. Good luck, and don't trip on your robe when you go up there."  
  
"I won't! Now hurry up, you guys won't get good seats if you stand here and watch me all day!" He scolded, as he shoved them out of the door.  
  
Hearing the car pull out of the drive way, the brunette teen quickly ran up the stairs to get into his graduation gown.  
  
"Yes! I'm finally graduating!" He cheered as he skipped up the stairs.  
  
----------  
  
"Ah! Dammit!" A voice cursed as a girl with crimson hair rummaged around in her closet. "Where's my damn graduation cap!?"  
  
"Kairi, sweetie, we'll see you at the school, don't be late!" Her mother called from downstairs.  
  
"We're proud of you, Dear!" Her father also called up to her.  
  
"Thanks! I'll be there in a little while! See you there!" The girl called down to them. She continued her search for her missing cap.  
  
'Dammit! Why do I always loose everything?!' She thought as she ran over to her drawer and tripped on something.  
  
"Ouch!" She winced as she glared around the room, looking for the object that made her trip. Which happened to be non other than her graduation cap.  
  
"Ugh, I have no time for this!" She cursed looking over at the clock. Running down the stairs, graduation cap in hand, she ran out to her car and sped out of the drive way down the street. The neighbors always wondered how that girl got her license, from the way she drove so recklessly.  
  
Pulling into another drive way she ran into the house, looking up the stairs. "Sora! Are you ready yet! We have to go!" She yelled.  
  
"Coming!" The boy called down, soon emitting from a room, and ran down the stairs. "Taking my car?" He asked with a smile.  
  
"I don't care! Lets just go!" She fumed, dragging the boy outside by his collar.  
  
"Okay! Okay! Calm down, Kairi!" He whined.  
  
----------  
  
Students blue robes flooded into the parking lot. Cheering, laugher could be heard for the last day of the Seniors at Destiny High School. Graduating was the best thing that could ever happen to them. Or so they thought. Now it was off to collage...  
  
"Hey Sora!" A feminine voice called to the brunette walking towards his car. Turning his head, he saw a crimson haired girl running towards him, with a wide smile on her face.  
  
"Hey Kairi." He gave her a grin, as she slowed down once she reached him.  
  
Wrapping her arms around him she placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Isn't this great! Finally were outta that damn school!" She giggled.  
  
"Yeah, it feels good to finally be out of there. Hey wanna go to a movie or something tonight?" Sora offered, as he opened his side of the car door. "You know to celebrate our graduation."  
  
"I'd love to! But I have to pack." Kairi bounced over to the other side of the silver car.  
  
"Pack for what?" Sora asked raising a slender brow.  
  
"The collage that I'm going to starts earlier than the others." She smiled as she hopped in the car, and fastened her seatbelt.  
  
"Oh I see..." He sighed, buckling up himself and started the car, and pulled out of the almost completely empty parking lot.  
  
-------------  
  
Sea colored eyes watched the brunette leave, along with the girl with crimson hair. Sighing he brushed the silver strands out of his face and walked towards his own vehicle. Stepping into the black vet, that his parents bought him for graduation, the silver haired teen sped out of the parking lot off to his house.  
  
'I guess they couldn't make it...' The boy thought as he stopped at the red light. His parents were always busy and he never did get to visit with them much. He saw them occasionally, but it wasn't for very long. His parents were very wealthy and bought him anything he wanted, even if he didn't ask for anything, they would buy him only the best of the best, because they felt sorry for not being there. The boy's parents always had other people watch him as a child, and never really watched their son grow up. He was popular with all the girls, even though he never said much. He had shoulder length silver hair, very fair skin, and such deep sea colored eyes that would make anyone feel like those eyes were looking straight into their soul. He was rather tall, and always had been growing up through life, along with being strong and very smart. The boy was perfect, like a fallen angel, he never did anything wrong. He had perfect grades, and could attend any collage he wanted, could have anything he wanted. Except one thing...  
  
The light turned green and he was brought back from his train of thoughts when sounds of annoyed drivers behind him, beeping their horns and yelling, finally told him to move. Not really feeling like going home to an empty house, the silver haired took a right, rather then left, and headed downtown towards the mall. Near they giant mall, there was a small park, with a small pond, and Sakura tree's surrounding it. It was the one place he could escape, and relax, to sit alone and just stare out at the pond, as small Sakura petals drifted downwards, lighting falling on top of the water, causing a small ripple to erupt away from the pink silk-like petal.  
  
Pulling up to the mall, he shut the ignition off. Getting out of the car, he made sure the doors were locked, and slowly walked towards the park that he enjoyed so much...  
  
---To Be Continued---  
  
Spirit: Ahh! All done with my part! Shukaku! It's your turn now! - sits back and relaxes  
  
Shukaku: Alright! My turn!  
  
Spirit: Well, until next time people!  
  
Shukaku: Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Life's little changes  
  
Summary: Riku, Sora, and Kairi are all graduating! Riku was never friends with Sora, or Kairi, but always wanted to get closer to him. Now entering collage, Riku is given the chance when he and Sora are roommates. Kairi is off to a separate collage, but still visits on the weekends. Will Riku get the chance to be with Sora? Or will his girlfriend, Kairi, get in the way?  
  
Pairings:  
  
SoraKairi (Just for now people!)  
  
Riku Sora ...later in chapters

Hello it's me Shukaku! I've finally had the time to update this story! Im sorry its just that I've been very busy and I had writers block for a loooong time! But at least it's up now! Sorry but I don't know much about American school or stuff since I live in Wales but ill try my best and constructive criticism is always welcome Correct me if im wrong k?

----------  
  
Chapter 2: A walk in the park  
  
----------

'This is becoming so tiring...I need to clear my head' He thought to himself as he slowly walked towards the park. 'Ok Riku get a hold of yourself. You can't let him go to your mind like this all the time...' He pushed the freshly painted black gate and walked into the beautiful park.

'I love this place...It's so easy to just sit back and lets all your problems go here. It's like a thinking place...Without the thinking...I think. Damn im doing it again.' He sat down next to a small pond that glistened lightly in the sun. 'I should probably call him' He thought to himself.

He traced his fingers lightly across the top of the water watching it ripple slightly. 'I wish I could just think straight. I can't even concentrate on my schoolwork without him clouding my mind...' He lay back on the soft grass and started picking at a wildflower beside him. 'Should I call him?' He pondered for a while and looked up at the sky. 'Ahh I wish I was a cloud, they float by so carefree and stuff they don't have problems and all that...Maybe im just being lazy maybe not but I really am tired of all of this. My parents ignore me most of the time, I know it's not their fault but I can't but help feel anger towards them...They just make me feel unloved and stuff. I hate my image really It's just that everyone's like 'Riku this, Riku that...' It's tiring... Really all I want to do is hang with Sora which comes to another problem.' He sighed.

'Maybe I really should call him...I mean I haven't seen him for ages really.' He played with a small sakura blossom that had landed in the pond next to him sighed and stood up, dusting himself off. 'That's it im going to call him.' He started walking to his car when a familiar pair of eyes stared up at him. "Tidus!" Riku chuckled.

"I haven't seen you for a while Riku." Tidus grinned.

"Yeah I've been pretty busy lately...How about you?" He yawned raising a brow.

"Ugh...I've been spending way too much time with Selphie I mean yeah I like her and all but be honest would you really appreciate being dragged around a shopping mall every damn day? She makes me carry it all as well as pay for it! By the rate she's going im gonna be totally broke by the next couple of days!" He pouted. "She just doesn't understand the quality of a relationship yet."

"Right... You stick to that excuse Tidus and may the lord have mercy on you if she knows what you've been saying about her" He smirked.

"She's behind me isn't she." Tidus stated.

"Yep" He laughed at the expression on Selphie's face.

"TIDUS YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GOT YOU!!!" She screamed and started chasing after him as he ran from her.

"Ah poor guy" Riku sighed and headed towards his car once more. Hopping into his black vet he revved up the engine and sped down the road towards his best friend's house 'Ah geez I hope he's back' He thought to himself 'I need some music' He was about to turn on the radio when he spotted Sora's house 'Hn no point in that.' He pulled up at his friends house and rang the doorbell impatiently.

"Come on answer! Dammit answer already!!!" He growled.

"Whoa there a little eager to see Sora aren't you Riku!" Sora's mom answered.

"Hey, is he in?" He replied casually blowing his silver locks away from his eyes.

"Sorry Riku he should be back now though. I think he went over Kairi's house for a while you should go check"

"Ok thanks I will oh and if he comes back hell him I called ok?"

"Sure thing hun! Bye! Drive safe sweetie!" She called out to him as he pulled out the driveway and headed towards Kairi's house.

'Sora's mom is nice she's like my substitute mom seeming as my mom never had the time for me she raised me like I was her own child, I guess I just spent a lot of time with Sora when we were younger. Cant say it's the same way now though' He sighed again and pulled up in Kairi's driveway.

"He better be here" Riku groaned. "Im just not that bothered to do anything today..." He rang the bell and waited for someone to answer. "Is there anyone here?! Or are they just being lazy! Geez I mean Sora's mom took long enough I don't have the time!" He moaned and rang the doorbell again impatiently.

"Hey Riku! How ya doing?" She giggled.

"Great, Fine, Absolutely freaking wonderful! Is Sora there?" He replied sarcastically, raising a brow.

"No he just left sorry I gotta go bye!" She slammed the door in his face and hid behind her sofa 'Man if looks could kill I'd have died at least 10 times continuously by now!' She shivered. 'Scary...What's wrong with him?!' She shrugged got up and ran to her room to change.

"WHERE THE HELL DOES HE KEEP GOING!!!! GODDAMIT!!! IVE BEEN LOOKING FOR HIM FOR TWO FREAKING HOURS AND I STILL CANT FIND HIM!?!?" Riku shouted in frustration and smacked his forehead.

"Who you looking for Riku?"

"WAAH!!!!" Riku fell over.

"Um Riku?" Sora looked down at him silently laughing...

"Sora! Don't do that! Ah I've been looking for you all day!" He stood up brushed himself off and blew his hair out of his eyes 'That's it I need a haircut' He thought.

"You have?"

"Yeah I have...Oh and happy graduation Sora!"

"Thanks I guess, so why were you looking for me?" Riku sighed at this.

"So its wrong to look for you to ask if you wanted to hang out now is it Sora?"

"Um I never said that Riku"

"Oh right..." He blinked 'Nice one Riku make yourself look even more stupid' He thought to himself.

"So you wanna go to the arcade or something Riku?"

"Yeah sure take my car ok?"

"Sure thing"

And with that they hopped into the car revved it and pulled out of the driveway heading to their new destination the Arcade...

----------

Shukaku: Ah im so sorry that sucked! I still have a little writers block! I guess its your turn now Spirit!

Spirit: Yep!

Shukaku: Well I guess its goodbye! Oh and please! Review!!! See the purple button? Click it and open the magical powers of a reviewing page!!!

Spirit: Ja Ne!!!


End file.
